l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otaku Kamoko
Otaku Kamoko, also called The Mistress of the South Wind, Otaku Kamoko (Obsidian flavour) was the Otaku family Daimyo during the Clan War and the Unicorn Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder. Early Life Kamoko's mother, also named Otaku Kamoko, was killed in battle with the Lion Clan.Way of the Unicorn page 4 She was believed to have been killed by Matsu Agetoki, and Kamoko devoted her life to tracking him down and finding out the truth behind the killing. Kamoko's Horse Kamoko was only twelve years old when her mother's favourite mare Kouchi died while givin birth, a couple of months after Kamoko's mother had died. The foal had been promised to Kamoko by her mother, and when it was declared a stillborn by the Stable Master Otaku Kojiro Kamoko refused to listen. She breathed air into the foal's mouth, resussitating the foal. Iuchi Daiyu was noticed a mark on the foal's ankle, and deemed it a symbol of Osano-Wo. He deemed it an omen of war, but not death, and predicted that by the time the young Kamoko reached her gempukku there would be war.Way of the Unicorn pages 4-5 Choosing Names Over the next few years Kamoko and the foal grew up together, and Iuchi Daiyu even took her as his student. When she reached her gempukku she chose to take her mother's name, and the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu himself spoke to the assembly at the ceremonies. It was Yokatsu who also noted how excellent a steed her foal had become, and when he realised she had not yet named him he called the horse Hachiman, thinking him as "rash and as impetuous as his mistress".Way of the Unicorn pages 5-6 Otaku's Chosen Heir Iuchi Daiyu had been at Kamoko's gempukku ceremony, but his demeanor was troubled during the evening celebrations. Kamoko noticed and asked what had affected him so and he told her of an old prophecy that Otaku herself was to appear and designate her chosen heir, but no such manifestation had appeared. Kamoko told Daiyu to forget old legends and instead enjoy the festivities. As she rode off he was still troubled, recalling how the Unicorn were prophesized to lose an upcoming war if the heir was not found. Later that same evening Kamoko was seeking solitude, contemplating her battles and victories to come when she decided to head down to the fields where Hachiman would be waiting. The two rode for a while, even ignoring the lightning as a dry storm started. Lightning struck dry grass, and within minutes a flash fire was burning through the fields towards the location of the nearest barns where horses were stabled. Kamoko and Hachiman raced to the stables where the man who had once been the stable boy Otaku Masero was waking up. Kamoko made him aware of the approaching fire and he ran to ring the alarm bells. Masero pointed out that the fire would head towards the north fields where the pregnant mares were being kept in a barn.Way of the Unicorn pages 6-7 Kamoko and Hachiman raced towards the north field, dodging past heimin trying to strat a line of buckets with water. The two sped through smoke filled air, reaching the barn where Kamoko began herding the mares out. Kamoko carried Hachiman's own son in her arms, and lay him across the back of Hachiman. The two drove the mares, driven mad by fear, through the nearby forest. Trees on fire all around them, they were almost to safety when a treebranch came falling down towards them. Resigned to her fate, Kamoko wrapped her arms around the colt in an attempt to shield it. At the last moment, the branch was cut out of the air by a silvery sword wielded by a ghostly samurai-ko on horseback. As the horses broke out of the burning forest and past the water brigade, they were greeted by cheers from the heimin and Otaku Kojiro. Kamoko revealed to Iuchi Daiyu that she had seen Lady Otaku in the fire, and Daiyu confirmed that Otaku had indeed chosen Kamoko as her heir.Way of the Unicorn pages 8-10 Clan War Kamoko led a small Unicorn army supporting Phoenix defence. With newly recruited peasants. Are You With Me? (Crimson and Jade flavour) she increased her cavalry troops. Light Cavalry (Crimson and Jade flavour) Battle at Isawa Palace Yogo Junzo marched on Isawa Palace, knowing the Phoenix held two of the cursed Black Scrolls. Skeletal Troops (Crimson and Jade flavour) Strengthtened by the blackened wastes that surrounded the Isawa Palace, the combined Phoenix and Unicorn army was no match for Junzo's. In the Battle of Blackened Ground Junzo captured the Black Scrolls in the castle and set the palace ablaze. Archers (Crimson and Jade flavour) Shortly after the battle Kamoko was notified about the Dark Moto attacks in Unicorn lands and returned home. Time of the Void, p. 76 Iuchi Temple Yogo Junzo, who was seeking the descendant of Shinsei, split his army and stormed several temples of the Brotherhood. In a Iuchi temple, Kamoko and her battlemaidens defeated him, and it became known as the Battle of Iuchi Temple.Heavy Cavalry (Obsidian flavour) Defeat of Moto Tsume In 1128 Tsume and his Dark brothers were ravaging Unicorn villages when Kamoko halted the attacks, in a campaign that lasted several months. She was wounded by a tainted spear in the month of the Rooster,Time of the Void, p.99 but Isawa Tadaka eventually removed the spear-tip and healed her.Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4b (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Second Day of the Thunder Kamoko was the Unicorn Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128 and rode down Yogo Junzo in the assault on Otosan Uchi. Horsebowmen (Time of the Void flavour) During the attack on Fu Leng Kamoko was the first to attack the Dark God, but her reckless attack resulted in her being knocked out and almost killed very early in the fight.The First to Fall The Provincial State of the Unicorn (Time of the Void, story back) Hidden Emperor In 1129, Otaku Kamoko disappeared, intent of searching for her mother's murderer. Armor of Osano-Wo (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 1 flavour) Matsu Agetoki also disappeared around the same time.Hidden Emperor page 11 They had their first encounter in a plague village, where Agetoki defeated her but did not take her life. Instead Agetoki tried to teach her about making a choice to harm innocents to avoid worse consequences.Choices, by Ree Soesbee Later, during her search for Matsu Agetoki, Kamoko was joined on her quest by Iuchi Karasu, also known as the Doomseeker, and it was while with him she first heard of the mysterious Kolat. Kamoko's behaviour become so twisted from her vengeance that at one point she even issued a duel against his own Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu. Yokatsu refused. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Rescuing Toturi Kamoko was almost sacrified by Jama Suru in Morikage forest, while she was under a Suru's charm. Otaku Xieng Chi saved her, fighting Suru and Kyoso no Oni. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee But she fled tainted. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee In 1132, Toturi was found shackled and beaten in the ruins of Morikage Toshi by Unicorn scouts. The forest and castle was filled with apparitions of ghosts and shadows the Naga called The Foul. It was revealed that Toturi had been held here by the Lying Darkness, which was trying to allow the Empire to fall into chaos. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee The Unicorn, led by Kamoko, brought the weak and sickened Emperor back to Otosan Uchi, igniting a small flame of hope in a dark Empire.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition page 22 Confronting Agetoki It was also during this time that Kamoko finally caught up with whom she thought was her mother's killer, Matsu Agetoki. Agetoki claimed it had actually been the Kolat and their machinations. Kamoko killed Agetoki, though honored him, as he had finally given her the knowledge she needed to find peace with her mother's death.Bells of the Dead (Dark Journey Home) Death Otaku Kamoko made a bargain with Kyoso No Oni so she could lead the Dark Moto to their destruction in 1133 at the Battle of Twilight Mountains. Secrets of the Unicorn p. 10 She let the oni lord into her body so that it would appear to the shadowlands horde that she was tainted, all the while remaining pure. When the right time came, Kamoko managed to get close enough to Moto Tsume for Kyoso No Oni to defeat him. As she lay dying at the hands of Moto Tsume, Kyoso No Oni offered her a bargain to join the lost and she refused. Kyoso killed her. Death of the Last Thunder & Dealing with Darkness, by Ree Soesbee As a reward for her sacrifice, Lady Shinjo put her among the stars and commanded the Otaku family to change their name to Utaku so Kamoko would be the last Battle Maiden to bear the Otaku name.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 24 Kamoko's Constellation (Gold) After death Kamoko later joined the Legion of the Dead in an attempt to aid in the fight against the Legion of Blood. External Links * Otaku Kamoko (Imperial Edition) * Otaku Kamoko Exp (Shadowlands) * Otaku Kamoko Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Otaku Kamoko Exp3 (Hidden Emperor 4) * Otaku Kamoko Exp3 KYD (1000 Years of Darkness) * Otaku Kamoko Exp4 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Seven Thunders